blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuugan
Yuugan is a failed unmeiken unit, which resulted from Relius' attempt at using Matt as his vessel. Information Chaotic Afflictions Yuugan was brought into existence in Chaotic Afflictions, he first appears in Howling Embers, near the final chapter. Him outright telling Caliber Matt was gone, though she didn't believe it at all. Relius orders him to eliminate her and Morcai, but to leave Azeria alive for him to question. After a battle with Yuugan in the complete advantage, Kaemyn showed up from nowhere. Yuugan being ordered to fight him did so, with Kaemyn being careful to not outright kill Matt. Whom Yuugan saw as a deadweight. Kaemyn was able to try and channel Matt through him, but wasn't able to get him out. Yuugan assumed Matt would be resentful for Kaemyn trying to save him, only to be angered at the fact Matt was remorseful. Yuugan upped his fight as Kaemyn had absorbed a portion of Yuugan's Negative Element SMI. Yuugan soon knocked Kaemyn into the ground with his steel ball. Committing Azeria to promptly get him and herself out of the sector. Relius soon tells him to stay where they were, hearing footsteps nearby. Personality Yuugan is a cunning individual with high resent for the resistance. He's ruthelss in a battle and doesn't spare details about anything. He has a high dislike for his vessel, due to the fact he was a dud. Outright belittling him to the resistance, and looking forward to death as if he wanted to take Matt with him. Yuugan is easily enraged when the facts about Matt's attitude were revealed, showing further dislike for his vessel. He's very cooperative to Relius, as he usually asks him on his decisions on his actions. Appearance Yuugan entirely is grayscale in color. He wears a black long coat and jeans, with a white shirt similar to Matt's, wearing a white scarf over his longcoat. The motif of white and black being due to Matt's status to the resistance as a black sheep, which showed resentment. Also chained to his left leg was a steel ball and chain, showing how Matt feels chained down to earth unlike the others. Powers and Abilities Yuugan's abilities are varied through Matt's negative SMI, "Negative Element". His handgun is able to fire bolts of fire,ice,or lightning. Yuugan is able to make his ice bolts explode however, showing he prefers to use ice to stop his foes dead in their tracks. He also utilizes his steel ball in combat as well, preferring use of the chained leg over the unchained, which however channels elemental energy when attacking. Yuugan is versatile despite the steel ball and chain, able to keep up with the likes of Morcai in a battle. Musical Themes *'Hell's Goat' - Yuugan's theme. *Dark Tragedy Yuugan vs Kaemyn theme *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xzf71e6-_IY Demonized Hopelessness] Yuugan vs Caliber *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-o0jkxMY8pk Resolved Element] Yuugan vs Matt theme *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_f0z_JTFNlA Heat of Influence] Unlimited Yuugan vs Unlimited Caliber (Iconoclast Saga) Stages *Otoko Sector, room 6- "You can't change what's impossible" (Chaotic Afflictions) Titles Trivia *Yuugan secretly likes to make puns while in battle. Navigation Category:Iconoclast Saga Character Category:Antagonist